De feu et de silence
by Shina90
Summary: Parce qu'un acte de bonté peut sauver une vie. Parce qu'un acte de bravoure n'a pas besoin de se faire connaître pour exister. Parce que ce jour-là Madge Undersee a sauvé la vie de Gale Hawthorne et qu'il n'en a jamais rien su. Jamais ?


**Me revoici avec une nouvelle plongée dans le monde des Hunger Games ! Elle est prévue en trois parties, voici la première.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prends tout, y compris les critiques, j'apprécie même, alors allez-y ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_En feu, son dos était en feu. La douleur envahissait son esprit, son corps tout entier, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, de ses jambes. Ses nerfs hurlaient, le moindre mouvement, le moindre courant d'air sur sa peau redoublait son supplice. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche –du sang, soufflaient les derniers morceaux de sa raison– lui donnait envie de vomir et lui faisait tourner la tête. Des bruits indistincts retentissaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il soit capable de les reconnaître, des formes se mouvaient dans la périphérie de sa vision, des prémices de pensées s'échappaient avant qu'il ne puisse les saisir, et tout n'était que douleur. _

_Oh, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de la combattre, de la surmonter, il ne pouvait rien faire que de ressentir, et souffrir encore et encore, sans fin, sans répit, sans espoir que ça s'arrête. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade des hurlements, et seuls quelques gémissements franchissaient encore la barrière de ses lèvres desséchées. _

_Le monde bascula et il se sentit doucement tomber sur le ventre, mais le feu brulant dans son dos ne s'apaisa pas, rien ne s'apaiserait jamais, devait-il donc mourir pour que ça tout ça finisse ? Qu'il meure, alors, qu'il meure ! Que ça s'arrête…_

_Et tout à coup sa vision se teinta de rouge alors que quelque chose de très froid appuyait sur la chair lacérée, et l'éclair blanc de souffrance qui le traversa lui arracha un râle. Qu'on cesse de le torturer, par pitié ! Est-ce que personne n'avait donc pitié ? Les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux se mêlaient à la sueur, et il hoquetait désespérément, car l'air lui manquait désormais et il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et il n'arrivait plus à rien, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait l'endurer, et par pitié !_

_Au milieu du rouge de son esprit submergé et du noir qui l'entourait, une tâche de lumière pâle se fit dans un coin, et quelque chose coula en lui. C'était lourd et froid, du plomb dans ses veines, du brouillard humide sur l'incendie de ses nerfs, une masse blanche qui engloutissait peu à peu sa conscience. La douleur reflua, et il se laissa glisser dans l'étouffante douceur laiteuse avec reconnaissance._

_Voilà, c'était terminé. Enfin._

* * *

Gale se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Encore un souvenir. Portant les mains à son visage, il les retira mouillées. De sueur, bien sûr, pensa-t-il avec force, refoulant une étrange envie de renifler.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il resta quelques instants indécis. Il était sensé s'économiser à cause de son dos encore sensible, et la mine le mettait déjà assez à l'épreuve comme ça d'un autre côté, il était si tôt que sa mère ne pourrait pas l'intercepter avant qu'il ne sorte, et il pourrait s'offrir quelques heures de liberté.

Pouvait-il vraiment hésiter ?

En se glissant sans un bruit dehors, Gale respira l'air chargé d'eau du matin. Profondément. Encore et encore. En essayant de ne pas penser à celui empesté de poussières et de charbon qu'il absorberait en bas, bientôt.

Serrer les dents. Penser à son dos. La punition du seul réconfort de sa vie de prisonnier –de mineur, c'était pareil. La punition de celui qui a essayé de lever la tête.

Un jour, pas si loin, ils verront bien. Ils verront.

Ses pied l'avaient déjà mené près de la barrière, mais un grésillement l'avertit : le courant était de retour. Gale jeta un regard noir au grillage. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser sortir, ces chiens !

Il longea la barrière de fer et d'électricité un moment, jusqu'à se retrouver près de la clairière. Du mauvais côté. Il inspira à fond pour se calmer, et s'assit sur l'herbe. Ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ni grillage ni masures sombres. Ferma les yeux très fort et écouta les bruits de l'herbe, des insectes, du vent pour se persuader qu'il était là-bas, dans sa chère forêt, libre.

Du bon côté.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps au juste il resta là, à faire le plein d'air et de vie pour les heures sombres qu'il passerait courbé sur sa pioche, mais le bruit de pas tout proches l'envoya sur ses talons en une seconde, alerte, toute illusion chassée de ses prunelles.

Tout aussi rapidement, ses muscles se détendirent à la vue de la silhouette familière de Katniss. Celle-ci le regarda un instant, puis se tourna vers le grillage avant de revenir vers lui.

« Le courant est allumé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm. »

Gale déglutit. Cela ne servait à rien de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Katniss. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il fit un effort pour éclaircir sa voix et désigna l'espace à côté de lui d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je vais bientôt devoir y aller. Assis-toi un peu »

Le visage de Katniss s'assombrit en entendant l'allusion aux mines, et elle vint s'installer auprès de lui d'un geste souple.

« Je déteste ça. » dit-elle d'une voix maussade. Gale eut un rictus entendu.

« Tu sais bien qu'après mes 'exploits' ils vont faire plus attention, ces imbéciles. » Katniss répondit par un coup d'œil agacé.

« Je parlais des mines, Gale. » Après un instant et un autre coup d'œil inquisiteur, elle ajouta « Tu ne devrais pas être obligé d'y aller comme… Je déteste vraiment, vraiment ça. »

Gale s'était rembruni quand Katniss avait mentionné l'état de son dos. Ou tout du moins qu'elle s'était réfrénée de le faire. Un non-dit de plus, un sujet tabou de plus entre eux…

Mais il savait que c'était de l'inquiétude avant tout. Il savait que Katniss avait eu peur. Le Capitole avait touché à une de ces personnes qu'elle voulait préserver, protéger. A une personne qu'elle aimait. La pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, et c'est d'un ton léger qu'il enchaîna.

« Allez, Catnip, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont nous faire des cadeaux ? Tu verras, ça va changer. Ça va changer. » Son ton s'était teinté de certitude, et la jeune femme brune plongea dans le regard amusé de son ami pour y déceler cette lueur décidée qu'aucun fouet ne pouvait faire disparaître.

Un sourire se dessina en retour sur ses lèvres, et les deux chasseurs profitèrent en silence de leur complicité habituelle.

Satisfait, Gale s'étira lentement et jetant un coup d'œil au soleil, décida qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et décida de savourer ce moment, dans la rosée fraîche, dans les premiers rayons de lumière. Aux côtés de Katniss.

Celle-ci tapa légèrement son épaule pour attirer son attention, et ils suivirent des yeux un vol de passereaux. Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour mieux voir, un élancement soudain parcourut son dos et il ne put retenir une grimace, étouffant à temps un gémissement sur ses lèvres. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ses pensées revinrent à son mauvais rêve, et son bonne humeur retomba.

Katniss se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur le sujet de ses blessures, pas envie qu'il ne se braque encore une fois.

Gale se tourna brusquement vers elle, et le feu sombre de ses yeux lui sembla étrangement beaucoup moins assuré que d'habitude. Gale paraissait hésiter, ouvrant la bouche pour parler puis se ravisant et détournant le regard, pour revenir lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Il ouvrait et refermait les doigts, et même sa jambe s'agitait dans un tic nerveux.

Katniss craqua.

« Gale ! » Sa main jaillit pour saisir le genou qui tressautait, et Gale s'immobilisa.

A vrai dire, il y avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais osé demander. Il avait bien trop honte d'avoir été si faible, d'avoir laissé Katniss le voir réduit à une pauvre petite chose gémissante et tremblante. Même si ça l'avait étonnement rapprochée de lui plutôt que le contraire, il se sentait quand même en faute.

Et même s'il avait remercié Ms Everdeen pour les soins qui l'avaient sauvé, il avait été horriblement gêné et évitait d'en reparler.

Et pourtant…

Il inspira.

« Je me demandais… Comment avez-vous fait, toi, Prim, et ta mère, pour me soigner ? » Katniss cilla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle revit en un éclair Gale, son dos ensanglanté, ses gémissements, ses propres sanglots à elle, Prim et sa mère se démenant autour du corps allongé, armées de simples seaux de neige et de décoctions, l'atmosphère fébrile, le regard apeuré de Prim tandis que le pouls de Gale ralentissait, que ses gémissements se transformaient en râles d'agonie…

« De la neige. Des tisanes, des herbes. Pourquoi ? » La voix de Katniss s'était fait sèche sous l'effet du pénible souvenir. Faites que ça lui suffise, faites que je n'ai pas à parler, pas à me souvenir encore…

Mais Gale avait un air lointain sur le visage.

« Oui, je crois que je me souviens de la neige. » Un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer trahit la nature de ce souvenir vague et intense à la fois. « Mais après ? »

« Après ? » Un tressaillement sur la joue de Katniss. Un regard gris qui la fixe.

« Oui, après. Tout était en feu, tout était… et puis, je n'ai plus rien senti. Comme si mon corps dormait mais pas moi. C'était…vraiment étrange. »

Ce que Gale vit, c'est un regard qui ressemble au sien sur un visage aimé, et qui se dérobe. Katniss qui se détourne, qui grimace à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas. Demande-lui si tu veux vraiment. » Mais tout dans le ton de sa voix soudain trop coupant avertissait le jeune homme de ne pas le faire, de se taire.

Parce que Katniss se souvient de la jeune fille blonde qu'elle considère comme sa seule presque amie, tremblante dans le froid, recouverte de neige de la tête au pied et les lèvres bleuies, tenant dans ses mains un trésor que Katniss n'aurait jamais pu donner.

Oui, elle se souvient de Madge, de sa voix presque étouffée par le blizzard, de ses mains qui se tendent et qui offrent le remède, la solution, la vie.

De la tempête qui rage au dehors.

De l'expression urgente des yeux bleus.

Du regard d'azur qui se pose un instant au fond de la pièce avant que Katniss ne bloque la porte, et qui s'emplit d'émotions.

Elle se souvient de la fille timide du maire qui a sauvé son meilleur ami, _son_ Gale, quand elle ne le pouvait pas, elle, et comme à ce moment-là, elle sent une bile amère remonter dans son estomac.

Elle se tourna vers le rescapé, et elle résonnait de défi quand elle parla.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

Gale la considéra d'un air indéfinissable pendant quelques instants. Peut-être qu'il essaie de se rappeler, peut-être que son défi lui donne envie de la défier en retour, peut-être qu'il considère ses options.

Katniss retint son souffle.

Gale haussa les épaules et se rallongea.

« Non. »

Bien après qu'il est parti pour la mine, bien après qu'elle l'a regardé s'éloigner, le dos bien droit et la démarche lourde, Katniss ne savait toujours pas si elle était soulagée ou honteuse qu'il ait renoncé.

...

..

.

* * *

**Premier chapitre !**

**Bon, je sais que Katniss n'a pas le beau rôle, mais en même temps elle n'a PAS le beau rôle dans le livre non plus, lle est quand même sacrément égoïste avec Gale non ? Mais heureusement que notre héroïne n'a pas que des qualités !**

**Ceux qui se souviennent de moi vont reconnaitre ma légère (très très légère) obsession avec Madge. Je peux vous annoncer la couleur, ce n'est pas fini !**

**A bientôt pour la suite  
**

**Shina90**

**.**


End file.
